


Treat you better

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Thor (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Thor sighed softly, her fingers tracing along the edge of her eye gently, the dark purple and yellow bruise showing rather prominently. She rummaged in the drawer of her dresser, looking for her concealer. She didn't need the looks she would get from Sif and the others…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a little fic we wrote together a while back. It's just a for funsies. Hope you like it.

Thor sighed softly, her fingers tracing along the edge of her eye gently, the dark purple and yellow bruise showing rather prominently. She rummaged in the drawer of her dresser, looking for her concealer. She didn't need the looks she would get from Sif and the others…

She straightened and gasped at the reflection of Loki in the mirror, standing behind her. She turned her head, trying to hide the bruise. Loki probably wasn't even really there, probably sitting in his room reading a book or something.

"What do you want?" she asked softly. 

She jumped slightly when she heard soft footfalls and a hand touched her chin, lifting her face so she met the gentle gaze of her brother.

"Did  _ he _ do this?" Loki asked, his voice soft but still sounding angry. "Did Thrym do this to you?"

Thor looked away with a sigh. "I'm fine," she said.

"No," Loki replied. "No you aren't. Why do you stay with him when he does something like this?"

Thor turned away. "He… he didn't mean to…"

"Naut skít," Loki said sharply, but let her pull away. "You should cut off his balls. A man without honor is not a man at all."

Thor turned back to the mirror and opened the concealer. "I'm fine," she said again, starting to apply the makeup. "Just forget it…"

"I won't," Loki said softly, as he turned away. "I can't."

Thor paused for a moment. She wanted to go after him, apologize or hug him. Loki was obviously worried about her but… she sighed, finishing the makeup and starting on her braids.

Later, she climbed into the car to head to school. She hadn't passed her test yet, but Loki had. She kept her eyes forward, the bruise was covered now, but she knew Loki would still see it… still be upset.

Loki slid smoothly into the driver's seat, saying nothing as he pulled out and down the road.

When they got to the school, Loki caught Thor's arm before she could slip out. When she turned to face him, it seemed a fire danced in his bright emerald eyes.

"If you won't defend your honor, I will," he said simply. Before she could respond, he was already out of the car.

Thor got out quickly "Loki, wait-"

"Thor!" came a call from across the courtyard. Thrym waved with a grin at her. He and his other teammates must have just finished morning practice.

Loki started toward them, green sparking between his fingers.

Thor quickly caught his wrist. "Please," she pleaded. "Don't do this."

His eyes flashed dangerously, hands clenched into fists now. "Thor, let go." His voice was soft, but sharp as ice.

"Loki-" was all Thor managed before he pulled away from her.

"Thrym," Loki called, magically amplifying his voice over the sound of the meatheads's revelry.

The group stilled, turning to look at him in surprise.

Loki, about a head shorter than all of them, pushed his way through the crowd until he stood face-to-chest with Thrym. He glared up at the giant of a footballer. "Get down here," he growled, grabbing the front of Thrym's shirt and pulling him to one knee- mostly because he was so shocked.

Thrym seemed stunned for a moment before composing himself. "What's wrong with you, Lysmith?"

"If you ever touch my sister again, your team will need a new star," Loki growled, his fist still balled in Thrym's shirt. "Understand? Or do i need to spell it out for you?" Loki's hand glowed his green magic with the effort of keeping Thrym on his knees.

Thrym's eyes slid past Loki to Thor, still standing by the car, and back to Loki. "Sure…" he said smoothly. "Whatever, she wasn't that interesting anyways."

Loki's fist hit Thrym's jaw before he even knew what he was doing. It wasn't like him to act without thinking. He dropped the football player's shirt, backing up a step, only to back into Thrym's friends.

Thrym stood, wiping at his mouth as his friends grabbed Loki. "Big mistake," he growled.

A shout came from outside the group. "The bell has rung! Get to class before I give you all detention!"

Loki tried not to look relieved as he pulled himself free of Thrym's friends, straightening his jacket with a jerk. "Later, lads," Loki said, using the distraction of the teacher to push his way out of the group and toward the school.

The day passed without much of a fuss, but as Loki waited by the car to head home, his phone buzzed.

**Hanging with friends, catch up at home.**

Loki frowned, but got in the car. He sent a message before heading home.

**Let me know if Thrym or his buddies show up.**

It was hours later, and Loki was starting to get worried when he heard the front door slam, a rush of footsteps and Thor's door slam.

Loki, sitting in his room, wondered whether he still had the right to ask if she was alright. He had ignored her wishes. He stood slowly and went to knock lightly on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Thor sobbed.

Loki cracked the door slowly before stepping into the room. "Sister?"

Thor tried to pull up her hood, tried to hide, but not before Loki saw it.

More bruises, her cheek was dark, a trail of dried blood from her nose, and worst of all, her long braids were gone. Her hair hung in jagged, uneven lines to her ears as if hacked off with scissors.

"Norns," Loki breathed the curse. He stepped forward, hand outstretched as if to pull back the hood. He stopped before he reached her, his hand falling into a fist. "I'm going to kill him," he announced, as if it were that simple.

Thor shook her head. "It wasn't just him… He got the whole team in on it… Stole my phone… sent you that text…" she sobbed, curling in on herself slightly.

Loki slowly stepped forward, his arms sliding around her gently, loose enough that she could pull away if she wanted. "I am so sorry, Thor… I should have been there…"

Thor shook her head. "I should have left," she said. "But I was too scared… now this…" She ran a hand through her chopped hair shakily.

"You? Scared?" Loki asked softly. "I can't fathom such a thing…"

"Don't mock me, Loki!" Thor growled. "You know how strong he is."

"Hush," Loki soothed. "I meant no mockery. You are the bravest person I know."

"Bravery or no, I don't have the power to go up against that."

"I am sorry," Loki said again. "If I hadn't antagonized him… But I was so fed up with him abusing you… I  ** _will_ ** make him pay, sister. I swear it."

"There's nothing we can do…" Thor said weakly.

"I don't believe that," Loki said.

"The teachers won't believe me… Even if they did… they wouldn't risk their 'star football team over something trivial'. They won't care…" Thor sighed softly, leaning against Loki's shoulder slightly. 

"I never said anything about teachers," Loki said sagely. "There are ways to hurt him, to hurt all of them. They will not get away with this."

Thor shook her head sharply, pulling back to look at him. "No, I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"I'll be fine," Loki assured her. He looked at her hair, her bruises… "I'm sorry… I…"

Thor looked away, pulling her hood up. "It doesn't matter… Just… just be careful… ok?"

Loki sighed, deciding it was time to shift the subject. "Would you like me to even it out for you?" Loki had been doing his own haircuts for years, if you could call it that. He had been growing it out and refused to let anyone else touch it. In any case, he felt he was fairly handy with a pair of scissors.

Thor hesitated before nodding slightly. "Yeah… I guess…"

Before long, Loki had fixed it to look like an intentional pixie cut. It was extremely short, but with the right product, it could be spiked and styled into something rather adorable.

"Well, it won't change the fact that it's gone, but at least it looks decent now," Loki said, gently turning her head this way and that. "As for the bruising… I suppose you've got makeup for that? Maybe you could convince… father… or mother, perhaps, to keep you out of school for a few days."

Loki had been part of the Odinson family for as long as he could remember, but when they had started high school, going to public school for the first time, he learned he had a different last name. Their father had told him then that he was adopted, and ever since, it had been hard for Loki to think of the one-eyed man as his father. Luckily he had their mother and his sister, otherwise he would have run away then.

Thor spoke, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Loki," Thor said softly, not looking at him. Her mind flashing through the team grabbing her after school, calling her a skank for running to her brother, pinning her down while Thrym hacked at her hair, covering her mouth to quiet the screams and then beating her before leaving her there under the bleachers. She turned, looking up at him. "Make him suffer," she said softly, the steel in her voice obvious even at that volume.

Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You know I will," he breathed the oath.

After pulling back and fixing a bit of Thor's hair, Loki asked, "Do you want me to pile blankets on you in the den? We could put on a movie… haven't done that in a while… I'll even let you put your smelly feet near me."

Thor scoffed, punching Loki lightly in the arm. "Watch it!" she said, though she couldn't hide her slight smile.

Loki smiled but nodded. "What should we watch, then, dear sister?" He offered her a hand.

Thor grinned, taking his hand. "Prepare yourself brother. I won't go easy on you."

Halfway through the movie, there was a loud crash from the direction of Thor's room.

Loki practically jumped off the couch, nearly knocking Thor onto the floor. "You heard that, didn't you?" he asked before she could start complaining.

Thor nodded, looking towards her room.

Loki made a complicated gesture with his hand before a long knife appeared in it. He glanced at Thor before creeping down the hall to the bedrooms.

Thor got up quickly, untangling herself from the blankets and following after him quietly.

They reached the room and slowly cracked the door, looking inside. Thor's window was shattered, glass lay scattered across the floor and a large rock lay on the carpet.

Loki ran to the window, hoping to catch sight of the culprit.

All he saw was a shadowy figure dash off towards the road and a truck engine revving and driving away.

Loki growled, half ready to leap out the window to follow.

A soft sob from Thor made him pause. She was crouched, picking up the bits of glass and trying not to look at the rock with  **Bitch** scrawled across it.

Loki unsummoned his dagger and moved over to her. He knelt down beside her. "Let me see them," he said softly. When she held the glass bits out for him, he used his magic to take them and what remained on the carpet to reassemble it in the frame. There were still a few cracks in it, but it was solid. "Maybe you should sleep in my room tonight. I can take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked, looking worried.

"Do you plan on poking about in my things?" Loki asked. "If so, then you can take the couch." He smirked but it fell quickly away to worry again. "Whatever the case, I think sleeping in here would be a mistake until things are taken care of."

Thor nodded slowly "I… can sleep in moms room… she's on night shift right now anyways…"

Loki nodded. "That seems a sound plan. Come, let's finish the movie."

The next day, Thor talked mother into letting her stay home for the day, watching Loki go with worried eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Loki teased gently. He kissed her forehead before leaving. "See you tonight," he called over his shoulder as he got in the car.

Thor nodded "With my life." She replied, waving as he pulled away.

At the school, Loki walked the hall, whistling softly, tossing the rock into the air and catching it as he went. He was early enough that the morning football practice wouldn't be done for at least a half hour. He stopped at one of the lockers and, with a flick of his wrist and a little magic, it opened easily for him. Inside stank like a week old locker, so Loki covered his nose with his shirt. He set the rock on the shelf, where Thrym was sure to see it when he opened the locker after practice.

Sporty guys like Thrym never put much stock in Loki's magic, but he would show them how powerful he really was.

As he was about to shut the door again when an official looking note at the bottom of the locker caught his eye. "Drugs test," Loki mused as he scanned it. "My, my…" He put the note back and reached into his own pocket. He glanced about, making sure he was still alone in the hall. There was a group further down the hall, but they had their backs turned. Thrym's water bottle poked out of his bag. Loki removed the top and poured some powder inside. It mixed in nicely with the gatorade. He put everything back in its place, adjusting the rock once more before shutting the door again.

He strolled on down the hall, hands in his pockets.

Later, Loki overheard the football team at lunch.

"She wouldn't even give any!" Thrym said with a laugh. "Such a prude." The rest of the team laughed and joked. "For being so 'powerful' with 'thunder' or whatever, she sure didn't put up much fight. Besides, I only ever snagged her to make Freya jealous." The team laughed and jeered about how Thor wouldn't dare show her face at school again.

"Shame though," Thrym continued when he saw Loki nearby. "I would have liked a piece of that… bet she's got a fine bod."

Loki paused, but continued walking, whistling a slow tune.

Thrym frowned slightly but continued joking with his friends.

Loki ate alone at the end of the table where Thor's friends sat, as usual. The others asked where Thor was and if she was ok.

"She's a bit under the weather. Should be back in a day or two," Loki assured them.

"Does this have anything to do with you picking fights with the football team?" Sif asked angrily. She was always angry when she spoke with Loki.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" Loki asked, avoiding her question as he stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he left, dumping his tray and heading out of the lunch room, whistling again.

The rest of the day went along like any other day, Loki headed home after to find Thor curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Loki's mouth felt dry, for some reason, as he watched her sleep, so he went to get them both some juice from the fridge.  _ Wonder if she'll want an update, or if she should stay in the dark… _

Thor sat up slowly when he came back in, rubbing her eyes slightly. "You're back?"

"School only feels like it lasts forever," Loki joked. "It does actually end." He set her glass of juice down on a coaster on the coffee table. "I have gossip, if you're interested."

Thor took her glass and sipped slightly. "Gossip?"

"For starters," Loki said, playing with his glass, "your friends are worried about you. Sif seems to think it's my fault. Of course, I didn't feel like telling her she was correct…" He took a long drink from his glass before lowering it again.

Thor shook her head. "It wasn't your-"

"Thrym and his ilk seem to think you're afraid to show your face at school. I think they were taking bets on whether you'd be back before the year is out."

Thor looked down at her juice. "Maybe I shouldn't…"

"You want to prove the bastard right?" Loki asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Doesn't sound like you."

Thor didn't answer, but her hand reached up like she used to when she was thinking to hold her braid, but found only air.

Loki sighed. "I don't mean to push, you know. I just want you to be happy."

"I know…" Thor said softly. "I just… feel foolish… I should never have agreed to go out with him in the first place…"

"I always thought you and Sif might have something special," Loki commented, avoiding the part where she called herself foolish rather than digging at it as he might've in the past. "Then again, maybe it was just the fact that you're the only women of your group."

Thor shrugged "Sif's cool, I mean, she's the only other girl who managed to get on the team but… sometimes she's a bit grumpy."

"Sometimes?" Loki laughed. "And here I thought she was only like that to me. Are you saying I'm not special?"

"I think you're special," Thor said softly, sipping more juice before looking at him again. "Sif is… Sif. I never tried to understand more than that."

Loki nodded, trying to ignore how her soft words made his chest tighten. "I never understood your friends," he admitted. "I tried to… but I never could quite grasp their perspective. Or yours, for that matter."

Thor shrugged. "It's not too important… but they're nice to me, so…"

"You've more than earned your place on the team," Loki assure her. "Of course they're going to be nice to you. It could be worse…"  _ You could be like me. _

Thor sighed again. "Maybe I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't've what?" Loki asked, looking up from his glass.

"Me being on the team is what made me noticeable…" Thor said. "If I hadn't-"

"You love being on the team," Loki countered. "I've seen your face at the practices, at the games. On the field, you are in your element. Thrym, and anyone else, be damned."

Thor nodded. "You're right…" She sat up. "You know? Your right! I'm not a weakling they can shove around. This time, I'm shoving back!"

Loki smiled. "There you are," he said, as if she had been hiding ever since she and Thrym had started dating. "Welcome back."

Thor smiled, standing and hugging Loki. "Thank you, Loki," she said softly. "Thank you…"

Loki chuckled softly. "Whatever for, sister?"

Thor pulled back and smiled at him. "For being you. Being there when I needed you."

Loki smiled back, but inside, something felt… "What else is a brother for?"

Thor looked thoughtful for a second before grinning. "Picking on."

Loki chuckled. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning?"

Thor nodded. "Absolutely." She leaned in and kissed Loki's cheek. "Goodnight, brother."

Loki felt his ears burn as she practically skipped away. He made his way to his room and quietly shut the door. He had wanted to plot more payback, but his mind seemed to be moving slower than usual. Eventually he gave up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, they got to school only to have people stare and whisper. Thor ignored them and moved to her locker.

Sif, and the "warriors three": Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun, swarmed around Thor.

"Where were you yesterday?" Volstagg asked, his scruffy beard shivering.

"Oh… my… gods… what happened to your hair?" Fandral asked, touching her spiky hair gently as if it might fall off.

"Did Loki cut it in your sleep or something?" Sif demanded.

That last bit earned Loki glares from all four of them as he walked past, whistling his tune.

"No," Thor laughed. "I asked him to cut it, I think it was time for a little change. Do you like it?" She tossed her head slightly like Loki had shown her and smiled at them.

They all quickly agreed that it looked wonderful.

"As for yesterday," Thor continued. "I wasn't feeling myself so I stayed home to rest."

Loki smiled to himself, proud of his sister. He wondered what he could do today to ruin the football team's day. He wandered outside, where they were practicing. He moved over to where the sprinkler controls were inside a brick shed. Another flick of his wrist and it opened. He studied the controls for a bit, football sounds in the background, until he found the right knob. Careful not to leave prints, he turned the sprinklers on. He changed his appearance to some random student before leaving the shed. He stole only one peek as the whole field, players, coaches and all, were completely drenched.

There were yells and curses as they all ran for it.

They rushed inside, still dripping.

Thor laughed. "Well, I never thought you'd shower, Thrym. Guess there's a first for everything."

"Did you have something to do with this?" Thrym demanded, moving toward her.

Thor stared him down. "Been right here since I got here, ask anyone."

"Lysmith," Thrym growled. "Where is he?"

Thor shrugged. "Don't know."

"I'm going to tie that snake in a knot," Thrym growled, hitting a fist into his other hand.

Thor straightened quickly, moving forward and glaring up at Thrym fiercely. "Don't you lay a finger on my brother," she snarled.

Thrym scoffed, meeting her gaze. "He's not even your brother. Not really."

Thor raised an eyebrow slightly, glaring at him as if to say " _ say that again. I dare you." _

Thrym soffed. "I don't have time for you. I need to change." He walked away.

Loki, meanwhile, had made his way to the locker room. The team was still in the hall, but he had time to plant the glitter bomb in Thrym's locker. Looking like someone else helped him slip back out as the team started to file in to change.

As Thrym walked away, Loki revealed himself next to Thor. "How's it?"

Thor sighed. "Major Dick," she muttered after him before turning to Loki. "The sprinkler, Lok? Really?" She chuckled. "Nice one."

"Oh, it gets better," he assured her, a mischievous grin on his lips.

From the locker room came a roar of anger.

"And that is my cue to leave," Loki said. He gave Thor's shoulder a gentle squeeze before disappearing into the crowd.

Thor watched him go before Thrym crashed out of the locker room, completely covered in hot pink glitter.

Thor burst out laughing, as did most of the people in the hall.

Thrym roared in outrage again before stomping off toward the principal's office. The student body gave him a wide berth, as no one wanted to contract glitters.

Thor giggled after him. "Wow…"

The rest of the day went by without much incident, though rumors of "No, Mr. Thrym, glitter is not an excuse to leave school early." ran rampant around the school. And by final bell, there wasn't a person in the school that didn't know Thrym had been covered in hot pink glitter.

There was still glitter in his hair as they left the school. Thor tried to hide her smile until she was in the car and couldn't be seen.

"You seem happy," Loki said, startling her. She hadn't realized he was already in the car. He didn't seem to notice as he started it up.

Thor sighed softly, looking back at Thrym. "Yeah… but… worried too…"

Loki sighed. "Ya… the revenge business is a tricky one. It will just continue to escalate until one side caves in… or their skull does..."

Thor looked at Loki. "What do we do now?"

"We have a few options," Loki said thoughtfully. "But the less you know, the better. If you know nothing, you can't be held responsible."

Thor looked at him "But… won't you get in trouble?"

Loki smiled wryly. "When am I  ** _not_ ** in trouble?"

Thor sighed softly. "Just be careful… please?" She took his hand gently. His hands were colder than most other boys, but that was something she had grown up with, so it didn't seem unusual. "I couldn't get through school without you around." She smiled at him.

Loki glanced over, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. "Ah, well, you and mother are the only reasons I stick to it."

Thor sighed. "Well, I guess I'm good for something." She squeezed his hand slightly.

Loki gave her a small smile and glanced at their hands, his so pale against her tan skin, before focusing on the drive home. Though, he didn't pull his hand away.

Thor looked out the windshield before looking nervous. "Oh no…" she said softly.

In the driveway ahead of them was the fancy silver car, the two raven hood ornament gleaming slightly.

Loki's smile was gone. He pulled up to the curb, so as not to block the car or risk one of his own car doors dinging the perfect silver paint. "Did you know he was going to be here?" Loki asked softly.

Thor shook her head silently, looking worried.

Loki nodded, violently shifting to park. "Best not keep him waiting," he muttered bitterly.

"Loki, don't…" Thor said softly

"Don't what?" Loki snapped.

"Just don't antagonize him."

Loki laughed humorlessly.

Thor looked up at him. She had only recently gotten over the fact that he was taller than her, but she reached up and turned his face so he was looking at her. "I mean it," she said softly. "Please don't push him… there's enough going on as it is…"

If she had been anyone else, she might've missed the tears in his eyes. "He lied to me… for years…"

Thor sighed. "I know… but he told you when you asked. He didn't try to hide it… and you cared about him before it all. And he cared about you. I don't think that's changed."

Loki closed his eyes and let his breath out slowly. "Your optimism is astounding." The words came out like an insult, but there was no real bite to them. "I will try," he said, opening his eyes. "For you, I will try."

Thor nodded. "That's all I can ask. Thank you."

They went inside to find the imposing businessman sitting in his chair waiting for them.

"About time," Odin said, standing.

"School has only been out for twenty minutes," Loki muttered.

"You pulled up four minutes ago, it shouldn't take that long to come in," Odin replied.

Thor stepped forward slightly. "It was my fault, Father, I-" She faltered as Odin turned his gaze on her.

" _ You _ are the reason I'm home now anyways."

Loki's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being caught off guard.

"I received a call from the school," Odin said, folding his arms. "They told me you've been accusing the football team of 'harassment'." Oden waved his hand, banishing Thor's makeup and revealing her bruises. "They told me you were trying to destroy the school's reputation by ruining the team."

"Are you serious right now?" Loki demanded. "He beat her, chopped off her hair, and you're taking their side?"

Odin looked at him and back to Thor. "That," he said calmly, "is what they told me. Now, I would like to hear your side of this."

Loki's fists shook at his sides, but he kept his mouth closed.

Thor explained it all, how Thyrm had asked her out, how he treated her, Loki's intervention, up to the attack and her hair being chopped. She stopped there, not wanting to get Loki in trouble.

Odin nodded slowly “And, what has your brother done since? Don’t look so surprised, daughter. I know him well enough to know he wouldn’t let this slide.” Surprisingly, Odin seemed… proud of that fact.

"You're right," Loki said before Thor could deny it. "I couldn't let it go. But my actions were not Thor's. She should share none of the blame."

Odin nodded. "Loki, join me in my study please. Thor, you may begin your homework."

Thor nodded, giving Loki a worried look before leaving for her room.

Loki nodded and followed Odin into the study. He stood before the desk as Odin sat behind it, his back straight and his chin up.

Odin laced his fingers, looking over them at Loki for a moment before saying, "Thrym's father… has demanded Thor's hand for his son."

"That's unacceptable," Loki growled, slamming his open palms on the desktop.

"He believes she can produce strong children," Odin said softly.

"I have no doubt in that," Loki said quickly. "But to force her to marry that abusive, lumbering oaf. I won't let you do it."

Odin looked up at him calmly. "I refused," he said softly.

"Oh," Loki said, pulling his hands back. "Good."

"I informed him that my daughter is already spoken for," Odin said, leaning back in his chair.

"What?! You- who?" Loki demanded. "Does she know this?"

Odin shook his head. "No, I am leaving the ultimate decision up to her. But…" He looked at Loki. "I do believe that she would accept. After all, she's cared for you since you first met."

Loki's eyes widened and he actually took a step back in surprise. "W-what?" he asked, barely a whisper.

"You two have been intended for each other for years," Odin said, hiding a slight smile behind his hands. "I never said because I thought I would let you two find it yourself."

Loki got over his shock quickly and was back to anger. "You raised us as siblings… for  ** _years_ ** … with this intention in mind?" he demanded.

Odin remained silent, watching him.

Loki looked away. Looking at the old man merely made him more angry. He swallowed back the anger, the pride, the glimmer of hope, and took a steadying breath. "How long?"

"How long?" Odin asked softly.

"How long have you been planning this?" Loki elaborated. "How long before you were going to tell her?"  _ How long have you known I wanted this? _

Odin watched him again for a moment. "Her next birthday is when she will be told." He tilted his head slightly. "Would you have done it any differently? I needed you to trust each other, work as a team and be stronger for it. This seemed the best way."

"And your opinion of… her suitor… hasn't changed in recent years?" Loki asked, finally looking back at Odin; the space between them like the chasm that had broken their relationship.

Odin lowered his hands. "You could have left," he said softly. "You didn't."

"No, leaving is your job," Loki snapped before he could stop himself. He looked away again, not wanting to see the disappointment he knew would be in Odin's eye. "What am I to do with this information?" he asked quickly, as if hoping to gloss over his earlier words.

Odin stood from his desk. Loki couldn't help but look to him again.

"Do with it what you will. I doubt that Thrym is going to drop this easily." Odin went over to the bookshelf, his back to Loki in a clear dismissal.

Loki moved quickly and quietly into the hall, closing the door with a nearly inaudible  _ click _ . He moved to his room as if in a dream, everything seemed to blur, not feeling real. He dropped onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_ I have to tell Thor. Of course I do. What kind of brother would I- no… Not her brother. Norns, another damned bomb, and he acts like it's nothing! _

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the knock at the door. He sat up, running a hand through his hair to straighten it.

"Lok?" Thor asked softly as she peeked in. "Do you understand the math homework? I'm stuck again…"

"Y-yes. Come on in," Loki said, trying to act normal.  _ Whatever that is. _

"You ok?" She asked, picking up on his unease. "What did father say?" She looked worried, but at the shake of Loki's head, she dropped it, moving over to sit on the floor by the bed and laying out her book and papers. "Ok…"

The weekend passed quietly. Odin said he was here on business for a few days and didn't want to be disturbed. Mother was working nights, so Loki and Thor were left to their own devices. They played some games and watched movies together. Loki had pushed the conversation with Odin into the back of his mind as they enjoyed themselves. It was at lunch on Monday when things crashed and burned. Thyrm cornered Thor in the lunchroom.

"Hey, sweetie," he said with a shit eating grin. "Wanna go get something edible?"

Thor tried to push past him. "Get lost, Thrym. I'm busy."

Thrym blocked her way again. "Come on… let's go have some fun… you and me." 

Thor stared at him incredulously as Sif and the others hurried off to find Loki. "You think I want anything to do with you after what you pulled?"

The grin got bigger. "Soon, you aren't gonna have a choice…" He leaned in, grabbing her chin to kiss her.

Thor hauled off and punched him in the jaw. "Get away from me!" she yelled as he grabbed her tighter.

Loki appeared almost out of thin air beside Thor. He grabbed Thrym's wrist and ice began to crystalize from the contact of Loki's frigid rage.

"Let. Her. Go," Loki said, enunciating each word carefully as if to avoid the idiot misunderstanding.

Thrym pulled back, holding his arm and glaring at Loki. "Mind your own business, Lysmith," he growled.

"Any business of Thor's is business of mine," Loki said before glancing at her. "So long as she makes it mine."

Thrym scoffed. "Not for long it's not. I'm not letting you anywhere near my  _ fiancee _ ."

Thor gasped softly, hand over her mouth.

"And you just damaged the star football player's arm," Thrym continued smugly. "You'll get expelled for this."

"First," Loki said smoothly, "Thor's father turned your father down. She is, and never was, yours. Second," he plowed on before Thrym could interrupt, "I have technically already graduated. I don't need to be here, unlike you. How many times have you been held back now?"

Thrym growled. "Like it matters! My father said she's gonna be mine. So she's mine, and if you are so smart why don't you just leave?"

"And her father told your father he was wrong," Loki repeated, trying not to yawn. "I stay… because she asked me to. When was the last time you respected her wishes?"

Thyrm rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like anyone else wants you here…"

"All I ever needed to stay was her," Loki said. "I suppose now I leave for her."

"Loki…" Thor said softly, touching his shoulder.

Loki looked down to her. "Damage is done, Thor."

Thor shook her head. "No…"

Thyrm laughs. "Good riddance, the school could use less know it all nerds like you."

Thor's eyes flashed and she started forward, fully intending to knee this níðingr in the nuts.

Loki caught her shoulder. "He isn't worth you getting expelled as well," he said softly.

"It doesn't matter," Thyrm laughed. "It's not like she's going to be doing anything after we're married, she'll just stay home and take care of my children."

Loki's hand tightened slightly on Thor's shoulder, enough to give her warning of how angry Thrym had made him. "She won't be marrying you," Loki said, his voice deceptively calm.

Thor took Loki's hand from her shoulder, holding it tightly to try and calm him.

Thrym chuckled, "Nobody else'll ever want her." 

"I do!" Loki bellowed, voice echoing around the lunchroom. It had been quiet since the beginning of the altercation, all eyes on them, but at Loki's words, murmurs started up. Loki ignored them, his anger focused fully on Thrym. "I do, and if you ever come near her again I will end your pathetic existence."

"Loki…" Thor said softly, surprise coloring her voice, but something else as well… was that… happiness?

Thrym seemed shocked for a moment before he started forward. "You think you can threaten-"

"Mr. Thrym," a voice boomed across the room as the principal entered and moved towards them.

Thrym instantly, clutched his wet, slightly blue arm and doubled up, groaning in over exaggerated pain.

Loki sighed, turning to Thor, speaking quietly and quickly. "I'm sorry, but he's right. I'll be expelled for this. I'm sorry I broke my promise to stay."

Thor shook her head, her eyes glistening. "You did it for me… I'm so sorry…"

The principal stalked over to them angrily.

"Sir," Thrym said. "Lysmith hurt my arm, he's trying to ruin the team's-" 

"The team is the least of your concerns," The principal said sharply. "You've been suspended."

Loki shared a look with Thor, confused at first.

"What?" Thrym asked in shock "What do you mean?"

"Your drug test popped positive," the principal said. "Not to mention several accusations about your character that the coaches have attempted to cover up."

A smile began to grow, lighting up Loki's whole face.

Thyrm shook his head. "No, I didn't-"

The principal cut him off, "No excuses. You're done."

Thyrm looked around, eyes falling on Loki and Thor before darkening with anger. "You did this!" He roared, before charging at them.

Thor darted in front of Loki, kneeing the former football star in the jewels, hard.

Loki grinned at him as he doubled over. "Goodbye, Thrym son of Thrym. Good luck having kids now."

The principal came over, putting a hand on Thor's arm. "I'm sorry you went through that," he said. "Give my best to your father, and my thanks as well." He smiled, then, with surprising strength, he lifted Thrym to his feet and dragged him out.

The cafeteria erupted in cheers and jeers.

Thor turned and hugged Loki tightly "Thank you," she said softly.

Loki chuckled, returning the hug. "Whatever for?"

"For everything," Thor laughed.

Loki pulled back enough to kiss the top of her head. "You are most welcome."

The day went pretty quick after that, people talking about how Thrym had been escorted off school grounds by security.

They got home to Odin in the front room with his briefcase.

"You're leaving again, Father?" Thor asked.

Odin nodded "My business here is done, given the happiness on your face."

"If I may," Loki said, stepping forward. "I believe you should tell Thor what you told me. She deserves to know, but I think it would come best from you."

Odin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Thor, come to my study, please."

Thor seemed surprised, but nodded. "Yes, sir." She said, following him in.

Loki went into the kitchen to make tea.

It was several minutes later before the study door opened again, Thor came out slowly.

"Tea?" Loki asked, sipping from his own cup.

Thor nodded, moving over to the table and sitting down next to him.

Loki poured her a cup, putting plenty of cream and just one scoop of sugar in and stirring it before sliding it over to her. He sipped from his cup again, watching her.

She sipped her own until both of their cups were empty before saying softly, "Are you… alright with this?"

Loki shrugged, twisting his cup on its saucer. "I had never considered you, before. You were my sister, after all. And you know I hate to agree with anything Odin says… but, the last year or so… I can't say I haven't entertained the idea. You are nearly perfect in every way. Intelligent, beautiful, strong… and I love you dearly. Whether that stays a brotherly love or grows into something else… that choice is yours. I would never dream of trying to force anything upon you, least of all myself."

Thor nodded, looking into her own cup. After a moment of silence, she reached over and took Loki's hand tightly in hers.

"I love you, Thor. I always will."

Thor looked up at him, smiling softly at him. "I love you too."


End file.
